


My Unfortunate Friend

by Switch842



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fic Exchange, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and the angels are sent to rescue Dean from hell, but they are too late. Dean returns as a full demon and plots with Sam and Ruby to conquer the forces of hell and take control of the apocalypse. Castiel finds himself trapped and unable to escape from the binds of his captors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Unfortunate Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Casfest](http://castielfest.livejournal.com/) fic exchange (on LiveJournal) in 2010. This was a last minute pinch-hit for the prompt below.
> 
>  **Prompt** : So, what if when Dean was brought back he was still a demon, but the Angels didn't know it? He was minding his own business and an overgrown firefly grabs him and takes him topside. Now he is back with his brother and Ruby and the angel who brought him back seems to like him a lot. What I want is demon!Dean and boyKing!Sam planning on ruling Hell and Ruby's help with the plans. What does Dean do with Castiel? Does he try to convince him to fall, find a spell to keep him contained?
> 
>  **Notes** : Huge thanks to whisper99 for the lightning fast beta.  
> This fic is a little different from what I usually write. It basically takes the prompt above and uses that as a basis for this new universe. So this fic is essentially a series of vignettes that take place in this world. They are not in chronological order, so things will be explained if anything is confusing.

**1)**

Dean slowly pulled the knife out of Gabriel’s tormented body. The archangel’s blood dripped over Dean’s hand and landed with a thick _splat_ on the floor of the abandoned warehouse. He watched with gleefully dark eyes as Gabriel took his last stuttering breath and collapsed lifeless on the table. 

“No more do-overs for you, douchebag,” Dean whispered.

“Dean!” Ruby exclaimed delighted. She ran over to him from where she had been standing on the other side of the room. “That was the best one yet!”

“I must admit, I did enjoy that. I am so glad to be rid of that little bastard,” Dean said as he wiped the knife off on his jeans.

“Hey, Dean! Where do you think we should hang these?” Sam called out as he picked up one of the wings Dean had cut off earlier. They were heavier than Sam thought and he had to quickly adjust his hold before it fell to the ground.

Ruby couldn’t help laughing at Sam. “I think we should hang them in the den,” she suggested.

“Right over the fireplace,” Dean agreed. “They do deserve a place of honor.”

“That they do,” Sam agreed. “We’ll do it as soon as we get back to South Dakota.”

Dean grinned as he watched Ruby jump into Sam’s arms, making him clumsily drop the wing he had been holding. Sam twirled her around the room, their glee evident in the happy laughter ringing out. They were almost there; Gabriel was second to last on their list of angels to kill. Only Uriel remained and he had gone deep into hiding. Watching Sam and Ruby rutting against each other against the wall, Dean was reminded of the angel he had tied up back at the motel; they seemed to have momentarily forgotten Dean’s presence as they soon got hot and heavy. Once Dean saw Ruby reach into Sam’s pants, he knew it was time to leave.

Leaving those two where they were, Dean hopped in the Impala and sped back to the motel. He couldn’t wait to get Cas out from the closet and undo all the pretty knots he’d left him in.

**2)**

Castiel tests the bonds that hold him trapped in the stiff-backed wooden chair, but finds them as tight and secure as every other knot Dean had ever tied to hold him down. 

Having found the possibility of escape futile, Castiel turns his attention to the far side of the room. Ruby is laid out naked on the dirty king-sized mattress with Sam and Dean pleasuring her in every way possible. He tries to block out their noises, but the grunts and moans of pleasure were too overwhelming to ignore. No matter how frequently he is made a witness to this debauchery, he will never get used to it. He hates that Dean has forced him into this. Instead, he focuses on what he thinks is an oil stain in the carpet. He’s almost figured out what the shape reminds him of when Ruby’s pleasured cry of “Dean!” pulls his attention back to their activities.

From the positions he sees them in, it’s obvious that they’ve moved on from the foreplay of earlier and Dean is now fucking her in earnest. Ruby is sitting on his lap, both of them positioned sideways to Castiel. Sam is behind Ruby, kissing her neck and fondling her breasts as Dean does his best to make her fall apart.

Castiel wants to look away, but finds he can’t. He becomes absolutely frozen when Dean looks up and locks eyes with him. The smile that creeps across his face sends shivers down Castiel’s spine.

Castiel knows he is next. And he is terrified.

**3)**

“We did it,” Ruby whispers with awe. “I can’t believe we actually did it.”

Sam, Dean and Ruby all stare in wonder as the ground around them begins to quake and an other-worldly light fills the small chapel. Castiel stands silent in the corner, horrified at the events that had led him to this. 

Dean was supposed to stop the apocalypse; he was supposed to save the world. No one counted on Castiel and the other angels getting to him too late. Dean had spent too long in hell and was no longer who he was. It took Castiel several months to realize what was happening, but as soon as Dean started agreeing with Ruby and encouraging Sam to use his powers, Castiel knew he had failed.

From there, the little things started adding up. Dean was taking too much pleasure in killing demons. Or any supernatural creature for that matter. He savored killing Samhain, making the demon hover on the edge of death before allowing Sam to send him back to hell.

When Castiel confronted Dean with his concerns, Dean had just laughed and patted him on the cheek condescendingly. Castiel had tried to leave then. He needed to get away from the Winchesters and warn the rest of the garrison, but Sam had stopped him. Castiel wasn’t sure how, but it seemed the younger Winchester’s powers now extended to angels as well as demons.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Dean said.

Castiel had been hauled into the next room and strapped to a chair next to the fireplace. Ruby appeared with an ancient looking text in her hands and passed it off to Dean. Dean began reading and Castiel recognized it as a binding a spell – a very permanent binding spell. He would be bonded to Dean for all time once he was done.

Castiel could do nothing but sit and watch in abject terror as Dean finished the spell, throwing the herbs and other charms into the fire, causing it to glow a bright green. He pulled a branding iron from the fire and held the glowing symbol in front of Castiel. He struggled uselessly as Ruby ripped open his shirt and Sam held him firm. He knew what was coming and drew on every ounce of his being not to cry out in pain as Dean placed the red hot brand on his chest. The ancient emblem was soon charred into his flesh and Castiel collapsed as much as he could in relief when the poker was removed. He thought that was the end of it, but he watched, horrified, as Dean cut across his shoulder where Castiel’s mark was and smeared the blood over the wound on Castiel’s chest.

“You’re mine now,” Dean whispered as he grasped Castiel’s chin and forcefully pressed their mouths together.

It was the first time Castiel felt scared for his soul. But it wouldn’t be the last.

**4)**

Castiel clung to the headboard desperately. The ropes holding him in place made it difficult to get a good grasp, but he tried his best. He felt Dean begin to kiss and mouth at his neck and tried move away, but he knew it was pointless. Dean had Castiel exactly where he wanted him and there was no way out.

He flinched as felt Dean’s teeth break the skin at his shoulder. That only seemed to spur Dean on more and Castiel felt Dean rake his nails down his back, drawing yet more blood. Castiel’s head was roughly yanked back as Dean fisted his hair began gnawing on his ear.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean whispered harshly. “Show me.”

Castiel knew what Dean wanted and hated what was coming. He knew if he resisted, Dean would only become meaner and hurt him more. As reluctant as he was, Castiel closed his eyes and complied with Dean’s wishes. Slowly, he made his wings visible, no longer worried about how they might affect Dean. He seemed to have developed something of a fetish for Castiel’s wings and loved to hold and pull on them during these times.

“That’s it,” Dean whispered as he reached out to grasp them.

Castiel braced himself as Dean pushed his way into his body, pulling on the wings for leverage. This wasn’t the first time and it surely wouldn’t be the last. Castiel wasn’t sure what had happened tonight, but Dean had been in a very bad mood when he returned from wherever he had been. He hadn’t said anything, just dragged Castiel out of the closet, undid the ropes, ripped off his clothes and threw him on the bed. Castiel had long ago learned not to struggle. It only made Dean angrier and rougher. It had taken Castiel almost a week to fully recover last time, even with his heavenly powers.

Castiel let his mind go blank as Dean took what he wanted. It would be over soon enough and then Castiel would be put back in his place in the closet. 

Once upon a time, Castiel had been fond of Dean. He even thought they were growing to be friends. He cared for Dean. But then Dean had betrayed him, betrayed them all, and Castiel hadn’t known what to do. It was written that Dean was the righteous man who began and ended all this. Castiel had wanted to save Dean from his fate; he never deserved to go to hell.

Being pulled back to the present, Castiel tensed as he felt Dean speed up his thrusting. He knew this meant Dean was reaching his climax and pushed harder against the headboard to keep from having his head slammed into it. He felt Dean still and pulse inside him. Castiel let out the breath he had been holding when Dean withdrew and collapsed on the bed next to him. He hoped this time Dean remembered to untie the ropes before he fell asleep. Castiel’s shoulders were burning from the strain and his ass ached from Dean’s punishment. Luckily, Dean seemed to remember and reached up lazily to untie Castiel’s left hand. He then wandered off to clean up in the bathroom leaving Castiel to undo his other hand. He was relieved that Dean had been so wrapped up in himself this time, he hadn’t made Castiel come. Those times were worse than usual as it could take Castiel hours to reach the point where he could.

Castiel rolled over and tried to relax, which was difficult as he felt Dean’s semen slowly seeping down his thighs. He stared at his tattered clothes on the floor and tried to empty his mind of all that had just happened. He knew he would have to wait until Dean was asleep before he tried to clean himself up. He watched his captor emerge from the bathroom still naked and curl up on the bed, pulling Castiel into his arms.

“Good night, Cas,” he whispered with a gentle kiss.

This part of the night was somehow worse than everything had come before it. Castiel would never get used to the complete contradiction that was Dean after sex. That he could be so gentle after having been so violent was mind boggling.

And Castiel would never get used to seeing those cold, black eyes staring at him.

**5)**

Castiel tried to escape once. It was after the first time Dean had forced himself on him. He hadn’t been tied down for that and when Dean went to clean up afterwards, Castiel had grabbed his clothes and ran out the door. He actually made it a couple miles down the road before Dean caught up with him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean had asked calmly. “I told you you were mine. That means, you don’t leave.”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel replied.

“I mean, you’re the one who got me out the Pit. And now you want to get away from me? That’s not how it works, Cas.”

“I know. I just… needed some air,” Castiel lied.

“You’re awfully far from the room for just getting some air. Let’s go,” he said ushering Castiel into the car.

That was the first night Dean had left him tied up all night and in the closet. It was the beginning of the end for Castiel. Now, if Dean was going somewhere without Castiel, he was bound and left locked in whatever closet was handy. There had been times when days had gone by before Dean came back. Castiel felt extremely grateful that while he inhabited this body, it had no need for normal human bodily functions. It could have gotten messy very quickly.

Castiel never tried to run after that first night. Sam, Dean and Ruby had cut off all communication he had with the outside world. Whatever binding spell Dean had used had also caused him to become invisible to his brothers and sisters. No one was looking for him. No one could find him. No one cared. Except Dean…

He was truly alone.


End file.
